Two Faced
by Crystalyna
Summary: When Rin and Len invite Miku to come with them on a visit to their grandparents house, Miku sees a different side of Len she never would have expected.


**Hello Hellooo~~ I'm being a nice person and putting this in , because well… It's Christmas and yeah, I want to be nice and fight against the horrid thing known as RinxLen. (Of course, it's my opinion that it's a horrid pairing.**

**Also, this was originally a giftfic for Alice de Blois since she was nice enough to make on for me~! ^^**

It was finally the end of the last day of school before the much anticipated winter break, and Miku was walking through a sea of students to the exit of the building, when all of the sudden, she heard a familiar voice behind her yelling out her name.

"Miku-chaaaaan!" And the next thing she knew, she was on the ground, with her best friend laying on her back, huggling her nearly to death.

"L-Len-kun! Get off me, this is embarrassing!" Miku protested as she sat up, shoving the blond boy off of her. She glanced behind herself and saw that most of the students had already left, with only a couple stragglers looking back at the scene. She turned back around, feeling even more embarrassed, and glared at her friend.

"…What did you want, and why did you tackle me?" Miku said with a clearly irritated tone. Len on the other hand, had a distinct pout in place and said in a voice that made Miku think he was about to start crying, "I have something I just _need_ to ask you right away…"

Her glare softened and she reached over to pet his spiky yet soft hair, before asking sweetly, "What is it then?"

"Well, Rin and I are going to our grandparents hot springs, and we're wondering if you'd like to come too." He leaned in a bit too close to Miku and asked in his signature childish pleading tone, "Please? Will you?" Of course she couldn't say no, at least not when he was asking so nicely. Not to mention he had pulled his pouty kitten eyes on her, so even if she could resist the voice, she wouldn't be able to refuse the cute face.

"Al-alright…" Miku whispered hesitantly. It's not like she didn't want to go; she'd always wanted to visit a hot spring, and now was her chance. The problem was she wasn't sure her parents would let her go. They had recently become a little over-protective of her, which she suspected was because she had a boy friend, well male friend, Len, and was close to his younger sister Rin as well. Back to the current situation, Len being ecstatic to hear Miku's answer, did what he loved to do most to her; tackle-hug her.

"Yay~!" He exclaimed happily, roughly knocking her back onto the cold linoleum floor.

"Geez, one of these days you're gonna kill me, I know it…" Miku complained quietly enough so that Len couldn't hear her.

"Phew!"

Miku huffed out as she closed the suitcase stuffed with her clothes, toothbrush, toothpaste, and other assorted necessities. It was the night before her, Len and Rin would be going to their grandparents' hot spring, and she wanted to make sure she was ready. She had asked her parents if she could go as soon as she got home from school, and with much reluctance, they had approved. Though, her father made a comment that she'd "better come home with her virginity still intact", and at the time, she thought of it as nothing more than a mere joke. Now that she was all ready though, she decided to call Rin and see if she was prepared for the trip. Miku plucked her light blue cell phone off its charger and dialed Rin's number.

"_Hello?"_ answered the familiar, bubbly voice of her second best friend.

"Hi Rin-chan! I'm just calling to see if you're all set for the trip."

"_Of course! …Are you?" _Rin asked in a playful, accusing way.

"Well, yeah. How about Len-kun? Is he ready?"

"_Oh he's been ready since we were asked to come over for a visit, which was like, three days ago."_

"Okay then." Just then, she could hear a yawn come from Rin, soon followed by a good night and goodbye. After Miku hung up, she took a quick look at her pink lacey bunny alarm clock that sat on one of her white nightstands to see it already reading 2:30 a.m. Suddenly, she felt a wave of tiredness wash over her and after a bit of trouble, she washed up and crawled into bed. Miku surely didn't want to look like a zombie tomorrow.

"Pi, pi, pi, pi, pi, p-"

Miku reached out of her warm blankets and over to her alarm clock, missing multiple times to turn it off due to her half-asleep state. She rubbed her crusty eyes and squinted to see the exact time she wanted; 8:30. Rin and Len would be there in an hour to come pick her up. Miku stretched and slowly climbed out of her comfy bed and landed her feet on the cool, wooden floor. She walked over to her closet and searched for something pretty and casual to wear for the day, soon finding a cute outfit consisting of a burgundy sweater and plain light blue jeans, along with light pink snowflake shaped hair things. She quickly pulled her white sleeping T-shirt off, threw on the outfit and favorite yellow bra, skipped happily to her dresser and mirror, and began to comb out her long, aquamarine hair and put it up in her twin-tails.

Satisfied with the look, she grabbed the black and red trimmed suitcase and headed downstairs, drawn by the smell of strawberry pancakes and sausages. Miku sat down with her parents and after saying their prayers, they dug into the delicious piles of wonderfulness in front of them. Once they were finished, Miku took a glance at the digital clock in the kitchen. '9:15, they should be here in about fifteen minutes…' She decided just to sit with her father at the table and wait while he read the morning newspaper.

He looked up at his daughter over the top of the paper and said, "You know, I wasn't kidding about what I'd said yesterday."

Miku let out a faint sigh and looked at her father before replying, "Dad, Len-kun's not like that, and even if he was, Rin-chan will be with us, so you don't need to worry." She ended with an assuring smile.

"Well, just don't stay in the hot springs too long, okay?" He warned.

"I know, I promise not to." Miku chirped happily. After a few more minutes of just looking around and studying all of the small things in the kitchen, Miku finally heard the doorbell ring accompanied with a knock. She stood up from her chair and hugged her parents before answering the door.

"Hi Rin-chan, Len-kun!" Miku greeted as she opened the door. The two quickly grabbed each of her wrists and pulled her out of the doorway.

"E-eh? W-what's the rush guys?" Miku asked perplexed by their haste. Len looked over his shoulder and smiled, saying, "We'll tell you when we get in the car, okay?"

"Oh, okay…" She said unsurely. Once they reached the white sedan, Len took Miku's suitcase and put it in the trunk while Rin and Miku got in the car.

"So, why are we rushing again?" She asked Rin once more when they were in.

"Weeell, you see, our grandparents wanted us to be there by 11:00 and with it being about 2 hours from here to get there, we'll be lucky to make it by 11:20." Rin answered with a sheepish grin. The two girls were soon joined when Len finally threw the car door open and jumped in. The person driving, who Miku soon found out was their mom, stepped on the gas and they were soon driving on their way.

After two hours of the trio sleeping in the backseat, Rin and Len's mother, Lily, finally was parked in front of her mother's house, and was trying to shake the three awake. They opened their eyes slowly and sat up from their former positions of Rin laying her head on the window, Miku leaning on Rin's shoulder, and Len's head in Miku's lap. Once they were fully awake again, Lily popped the trunk so they could get their bags and shooed them out of the car. The bright light of the sunlight on the snow on the ground blinded their eyes, and they were slow in getting to the front door of the house. As they were walking down the gangway, Lily drove off, waving to them as she did so.

"So, what are your grandparents like?" Miku asked shyly as they reached the red and gold doors.

"You'll see for yourself Miku-chan~" Rin chirped as she rang the bell. A minute later, the doors opened, revealing a rather young looking couple wearing matching kimono and yukata. The man had long purple hair tied up into what looked like a samurai ponytail and the lady had long, pink hair that reached the middle of her back.

"Ah! Rin, Len! It's been so long! And you must be Miku; we heard you'd be coming!" The pink-haired lady said gleefully as she welcomed them into the house. The inside was flooded with sunlight because of all the windows, and the whole place gave off a calm, family-like aura. The adults led them to the living room, where they settled where they'd be sleeping.

Rin started off by raising her hand and saying, "I want my own room, Gakupo!"

"You always want your own room, Rin-chan." The purple haired man, who Miku assumed was Gakupo, said while patting Rin's big bow. He then turned his attention to Len and Miku, and said, "I hope it's okay with you two to share a room then. If not, I can think of something else."

"Oh no, it's okay. Right Len-kun?" Miku answered flustered.

"Er, yeah, I guess…" Was Len's unsure response to Miku's decision.

"Well then, I guess we're all set! Now, who would like some homemade takoyaki? Luka made some this morning just for you guys!" Gakupo said, leading the three into the kitchen.

**-One week later-**

It was about 10:30 at night, a week after Miku, Rin, and Len had come to their grandparent's house, and Miku realized she hadn't gone in the hot springs once. She decided that she would go now since there would be no one there, even though Len wasn't in their room, and she didn't know where he was. The funny thing though, was that Luka and Gakupo made them all wear a kimono or yukata, so Miku found it rather pointless now to have brought her own clothes. She was currently walking down the hallway from her and Len's room to the hot springs, her towel in hands.

When she reached the doors, she slowly and quietly slid them open, that way she wouldn't wake anyone up. She tip-toed in and shut the doors behind her. As Miku neared the springs, she noticed something a bit odd; something bright golden in the water. Getting closer, she found it to be Len, and he seemed to be sleeping. She took advantage of this to undress and quietly slip in the water. When she was in, she leaned against the rocks near him, and as she glanced at him, she noticed he had opened his eyes and was looking at her. Miku squeaked slightly and hid herself under the water, up to the middle of her neck. Just then as she was looking at him, a seductive expression appeared on his face. Now, she had never seen this kind of look on Len before, so she was a bit shocked to see it.

"My, my, what's Miku-chan doing here so late?" He said in a low voice while swimming over to her. Again, Miku wasn't used to Len with a low voice, only hearing him with a happy, almost chipmunk like voice. He then placed his palm on her cheek and trailed it downwards towards her chest.

"U-Um, Len-kun… wh-what are you doing?" Miku asked, concern lacing her sentence and feeling her face heating up.

"Nothing really…" He said, again in a low, husky voice. He reached down below the water, placed his hand on her waist and leaned in close to her ear, "I'll be waiting for you." With that, he turned around and got out of the hot spring. Of course, Miku looked away, much too embarrassed already. Once he was gone, she sunk below the water low enough so that her mouth was underwater, and her face felt like it was on fire. She thought frantically about his words, 'Wh-what did he mean by he'll be w-waiting for m-me?'

After thinking over what he'd said for a little while longer, Miku felt too scared to go back to her room, so she stayed in the hot springs, getting out periodically like her dad had asked her to. Once it got to be about 2:00 a.m., or so she had predicted, she knew she'd eventually have to go back to the room. Reluctantly, she got out for a final time, dried herself off, and put her folded kimono back on. Miku dragged her feet along the halls, trying to go as slow as possible, but she soon ended up in front of the sliding doors for her and Len's room. Finally, mustering up her courage, she slid the doors open and peeked inside. It was dark with only the light from the moon flooding through the windows, so she thought he probably went to sleep. She stepped inside slowly and quietly, not wanting to wake Len up, but couldn't help yelping out when something grabbed her from behind.

"I said I'd be waiting for you, didn't I?" A familiar, warm voice whispered near her ear before nipping at it, making Miku squeak. She turned her head slightly to see who was holding her, even though the answer was obvious, only to have her eyes covered by his hands.

"Ah, ah, ah; no peeking Miku-chan~" He, who she knew was Len, pulled his hand back behind her, and without her noticing, he untied the sash that held the kimono together, letting it drop to the floor. Miku began to squirm, trying to break from his grasp, and luckily was able to do so. She turned quickly to face him and backed away to what she thought was a 'safe' distance; just in front of the bed. He had the same expression as when they were in the hot springs, narrowed eyes that were like an icy fire, and a smirk that much hinted to Miku what he desired.

"What are you so nervous for?" He said playfully as he slowly walked near her and placed his hand under her chin, lifting her face up so that their eyes met.

Len slipped his free hand into her kimono and wrapped it around her waist, pulling her closer. Suddenly, he pinned her to the bed, grabbed her right leg and kissed her deeply. Miku barely had enough time to widen her eyes in surprise, as everything seemed to be going too fast for her to keep up. When her mind had found the time to process everything that was happening her body's first reaction was to panic. She wriggled around, trying to get out from underneath Len, but he kept her where she was and wasn't about to let her go. Miku then tried to break the kiss by tilting her head up, though this only made matters worse as it gave him perfect access to her neck.

Tired of her trying constantly to resist, Len let an exasperated sigh escape his lips and resorted to gently massaging her body and leaving soft butterfly kisses on her neck to calm her down. Although caught off guard by these actions, Miku slowly let the temptation of allowing him to do these things take over. She gave in and let her body relax to his touch, making Len quite satisfied with her resistance finally fading. Miku let her head fall back down and Len caught her lips with his, pushing his tongue into her mouth as she followed his movements. While wrapping his tongue around hers, he found himself pulling her kimono off completely, revealing Miku's lacey pink bra and panties. Her face flushed from embarrassment, but Len's smirk only grew.

"Why the sexy underwear, Miku-chan?" Len asked as he teasingly tugged at one of the bra straps.

Miku looked away before answering, "Wh-why not? Is there something w-wrong with it?"

"No, nothing~" He trailed his hand down and began to pull her panties down until they were off.

"Wh-what do you think you're do-ah!" Miku was cut off by the sensation of Len's fingertips rubbing the area between her legs. Chills ran down her spine, making her jolt at his touch. The rougher he got, the more she had to hold back a moan that tickled her throat, but part of her thought,_ 'Why not just let it happen, Miku? You know you want him to do these fun things to you…' _This single thought kept playing in her mind, coaxing her to do as it instructed, and when Len moved his free hand up, unclipped her bra, and began playing with her chest, she couldn't help herself anymore. She let the high-pitched moan of pure pleasure out and tightly gripped the sheets of the bed. Just then, starting at her stomach, Len began trailing kisses down, but stopped when Miku moaned his name.

Looking up, he answered, "Yes Miku-chan?"

Miku moved herself out from underneath Len and pulled her knees to her chest in an attempt to hide her now crimson face before asking in a shy, quiet voice, "L-Len, why are you doing this? I thought… I thought we were just friends."

He then sighed again for what felt like the twentieth time that evening and said, "I… I guess I was trying to tell you my feelings through my actions… Miku," He leaned in as close as he could to her face, "I, l-love you." Tears welled in Miku's eyes and Len started to panic, thinking that this wasn't the right time to have told her. _'But when would I tell her if not now?' _

As soon as a single tear fell from her eye, Miku threw her arms around Len and whispered softly, "I-I was scared that maybe someone… someone made you do this. I'm glad it's just because you wanted to. …And, I guess since you told me, I should tell you now." Miku pulled away from Len and he stared at her, confusion obvious in his eyes.

She played with her fingers due to nervousness and stuttered out, "I lo-love y-you too, Len." And that's when he did the one thing he loved to do to her most.

He tackle-hugged Miku.

…**Nice ending, huh? xD**


End file.
